Communist States of Bhutan (A Modernizing World)
Totalitarian was introduced to Bhutan in 2064. Bhutan as a small country figured they needed to step up their game so as Bhutan's king retired. His son, Sonam Uygen Wangchuck was influenced by Marxist, and communistic teachings, as his son has attended college in China, and toured Joyonghan, North Korea, which was a small town, where tourism was allowed though it was heavily protected by the Kim Jong-un administration. There he learned about communist teachings, and decided to bring what he learned back from Joyonghan. He joined the Bhutan Communist Party'', and soon many other members joined. The Bhutan Communist Party ''rose. Though communism was taking over Bhutan, they were big enemies with the democratic countries around them such as India. His style of communism was harsh including education laws up to college, and economic rulings in which he uses the command system. The country became known as the People's Republic of Bhutan. They are much more modern than they we're before because they have a change in government, architecture, and the economy. Though the economy and social life is tough, the business industry is booming. In Bhutan, women and men have unfair rights which is the complete opposite of Arab countries. Women can fight men if they feel offended, hurt or touched, but men cannnot fight back. However, women don't have the right to work, and must stay at home. Children must all attend school for 10 hours, all year, some breaks, but few, no holidays. Children may not dropout of school or they will be locked in Bhutanese Prison, where they will be forced to be educated, or suffer consequences. This form of government is Wangchuckism. Though it is a communist nation, it over populates, and the government stands still on this issue. Totalitarian monarchy was abolished, and Wangchuck went under an oligarchy government, with few people, as it turned into the Communist States of Bhutan. Dzongha was the official language, but Mandarin became more common. States The Communist States of Bhutan have 4 states total. The capital is in the main state where Bhutan first began. *Bhutan (state) *Bhutanese-India *Everest *Wangchuck Fast Food Ban controversy Some Bhutanese people were furious, that the government of Red Bhutan banned McDonald's and many other famous fast food restaurants. They we're banned because of obesity increasing. Vietnam, India, Laos, Pakistan, The Arabian Confederacy, and Thailand all followed. The Red Bhutan government also forced kids to exercise everyday at school for at least an hour, and the disabled were not opted out. This called for the Bhutanese Rebellion in 2127. Millions of citizens around Samdrup Jongkhar were rioting to the government. Many fires starting around the city, and bombs were fired. The government was ran by many extremist vegans. However, the Bhutanese Rebellion ended after the government locked up, the Bhutanese people in 2129. Teenagers who rioted were forced into the military early, but kids we're forced to be government slaves. Bhutan cedes Bhutan cedes it's land to India in the late 22nd century, which is more developed than Bhutan. Life in Bhutan CommunistPartyofBhutan.jpg|The Communist Party of Bhutan meeting in Thimpu, Main Bhutan, CSB. TeensinBhutan.png|Kim Jong-il High School for Communistic Studies rally in Samdrup Jongkhar, Bhutan. bhutanarmy.jpg|The Bhutan People's Army guarding the Bhutan-India border in Samdrup Jongkhar. Thimpu.JPG|Future plan for largest city, Thimpu, under construction. Many Bhutanese people were forced to become construction workers for the project. Samdrup_Jongkhar.jpg|The city of Samdrup Jongkhar with a population of 1,930,000 people Category:A Modernizing World Category:Countries